The Red Tendrils of Love
by MissLongLegs
Summary: "I heard her shriek, and before a minute passed, it turned into a high pitched scream. A tortured high pitched scream." Bella/Carlisle. Rated M for strong language, violence, bit of gore etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SM owns all.
1. Chapter 1

The Red Hot Tendrils of Love

Summary : "I heard her shriek, and before a minute passed, it turned into a high pitched scream. A tortured high pitched scream." Bella/Carlisle. Rated M for strong language, violence, bit of gore etc.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot line of my own story. SM owns the characters etc.

Chapter 1 My Life so far.

BPov

I was never popular in school, but then again I never wanted to be.

I was the girl who got shoved into lockers, got mocked because she preferred wearing Converse and jeans instead of stilettos and mini skirts. I kept out of trouble, throughout school and college, and kept my head down at my job, unlike most twenty year olds, I didn't go clubbing or went out and shopped to the extreme, so how the fuck did I end up in what I had thought was a basement, but was in fact a dungeon, in Volterra?

Because of the Cold Ones. Vampires, blood suckers, whatever you want to call them. All I knew was, they had me chained to a wall, and they were using me as some sort of bloodbag.

The door opened, and a big vampire, who I had learned was named Felix came in, an evil smirk on his face. He was one of the evilest fuckers I had ever had the displeasure to meet. Only this time he wasn't holding the needle he usually used. He was holding a meat cleaver knife.

So I did the only thing that seemed logical to me, and screamed.

CPov

When Aro had sent an invitation for us to visit, we could not refuse. It would have been an insult o them and he would have sent his wrath down upon us. I could not let that happen to my family.

So, here we are. I decided to leave the room that they had given me, to go in search of the library that Aro had told me I was welcome to use.

I wasn't a simpleton. Aro had 'invited' us here so he could keep an eye on us. He was scared that my family was growing because of the two new members that had joined a few decades earlier. Alice and Jasper. My little pixie daughter and my warrior of a son. He had become interested in my family when Edward joined. Then came Esme. Soon to follow was Rosalie, my fierce protective daughter and Emmett, my big burly son. I had no mate to call my own, which sometimes meant that living with three mated couples could be challenging at times.

Aro was terrified that I wanted to take over and rule the vampire race, but thus are the fears of a dictator.

I was walking down the hallway towards the library, when I heard a sound. A woman's cry of pain. I heard her shriek, and before a minute passed, it turned into a high pitched scream. A tortured high pitched scream.

A tug in my chest told me to find who was screaming and stop whatever was happening to her. Horrified, I sprinted down three flights of stairs down to the dungeons.

"No! Don't! PLEASE! NO!" the woman screamed even more. My heart clenched so painfully , that it almost brought me to my knees.

I followed the heartbeat, when a strong scent of blood hit my nostrils. A strong scent of blood, one which was only this strong when there had been pints of it spilled. "MINE!", my inner beast roared. I stifled it, and burst through the heavy oak door.

Inside, what lay before me, made my heart feel like it was breaking into pieces.

Chained up against the wall was a beautiful young woman who couldn't be more than twenty years of age. Her beautiful mahogany hair was matted and knotted which made me guess that she had been here a while, and she was so thin you could see her bones. All she wore was an ill fitting bra, that looked too big for her body, and some filthy, ripped jeans.

There were various cuts all over her body, most of which were bleeding, and some big vampire was holding a meat cleaver, and I had no idea who was holding it, until he turned around.

Felix.

That fucker.

I looked at the beauty who was chained to the wall, and I locked eyes with her. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, that were filled with pain no person should ever have to feel.

Felix saw me looking at what he was doing to this poor woman , and smirked at me.

A red haze fell over my meyes and I pounced,my teeth barfed and the hands turned into claws. I was going to rip the bastard to shreds.

My only regret at the moment was that the beauty had to witness me doing it.

I flew at the burly vampire, my hands outstretched and easily found his throat. Although Felix was a strong vampire, he was very much like a newborn, he relied to much on his strength and didn't think about strategy.

My hands gripped his throat and forced him to his knees. I turned to the beauty, and whispered to her,

"Please forgive me for making you witness what I am about to do."

I bent my head down to Felix and thrust my teeth into his throat and tore out a huge chunk of his jugular away from his body. I then ripped his head off the rest of the way and threw it away from me. His body fell to the ground like a rock (oh the irony), and I hurled the head against the wall with so much force that it stuck there.

I turned to the beauty .

"Now then, let's get you out of there."

AN:

Right, thanks for reading this.

Its just a little thing that's been rolling around in the scary place that is my mind.

So if you could please write a review and tell me what you think. I wouldn't mind some ideas either.

So go and do the clicky thing on the button and drop me a line!

Thanks!

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

The Red Tendrils of Love

AN:

Thanks for the reviews so far! :D

I squealed when I saw them and my mother asked if a cat was being strangled…

I've decided to carry on in Carlisle's point of view because I think its quite interesting to see what its like in that pretty little head of his.

As usual, SM owns all the characters and stuffs, no matter how much I try to convince her , she wont let me have Emmett , Jasper, or Carlisle…sigh.

Oh well.

On with the show!

Chapter 2

"Now, lets get you out of there shall we?"

I dusted myself off, and slowly walked over to the beauty, who flinched at every movement that I made towards her. My God, what had they done to this poor girl? Her stomach had about twelve pre-existing scars. How long had she been here?

"You don't have to be afraid of me, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you. Hold still."

I reached up and crushed the chains around her wrists until they turned to dust, and did the same with her ankles, and I caught her when she fell.

Her thin arms snaked around my neck and she started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Tha-thank yo-ou!" she sobbed. I held her close and patted her shaking back gently.

"It's alright. I wont let anything else happen to you." I reassured her. "Have you got family, friends…?" I trailed off not knowing how to finish my sentence because she was shaking her head.

"No-o, my parents are dead, and I didn't have any friends. I was too different to other people."

This beautiful angel was all alone in the world?

"Well, how about I take you with me? I am only visiting here, I like in America. I can take you away from here and you can live with my family." The words came out before I could stop them.

"You can get me away from here? Really?"

I nodded.

"My name is Carlisle, dear one."

The beauty looked up into my eyes, her look piercing. Then she smiled.

"I'm Bella."

_Bella. _

Beautiful in Italian. It suited her.

I started walking out of the dungeon and up the three flights of stairs. I carried on walking, through the corridors, until I cam back to my suite.

I opened the door, and stepped inside.

"Well, well Carlisle, what have you been doing?"

Aro.

I turned from shutting the door, and glared at him. He had chained my mate like a animal. Holy God. My MATE. Had I found her after three hundred years of searching? I looked down at Bella, and all the pieces fell into place. She was my mate. The perfect match to my soul.

I walked over to my bed and placed her on my bed and placed the throw blanket over her. She deserved to have some modesty after what they had done to her. I noticed then, that she had fallen asleep.

I turned to Aro.

"What have I been doing? I have been rescuing that poor woman from a hell that you probably knew about."

He raised his dark brow at me. " A hell I probably knew about?"

"Using her as a blood bag? Did you know that Felix was torturing her by slicing into her skin with a meat cleaver?"

He looked passively at me.

"She is my mate, Aro. After all she has been through, I am going to make sure she never has to go through any other pain, ever again."

I stared levelly at him.

He stared at me, then held out his hand. I took it, so he could read my thoughts.

He let go of my hand a few seconds later and looked at me.

"What you say is true then, old friend. Even I know not to interfere with two mates. Also, I see now, that you have no desire for my power. Take her home and heal her old friend. But, be warned she must be turned into a vampire. She cannot remain as human."

I nodded at him.

He smiled softly at me.

"Although, I may not show it, Carlisle, I am truly happy for you. I will gather the rest of your family and send them to your suite."

He then turned on his heel and left.

I looked over at Bella. I didn't want to wake her, but her eyelids fluttered open and those chocolate brown eyes stared into my soul.

"Mate?" she asked me.

I nodded. How had she heard?

"I've been around here long enough to hear about the animal drinkers with golden eyes, and to hear other vampires talking about the love of their lives, their mates. Is that what I am to you?"

I sighed. " Yes, its instinctual for our kind to find our mate. But I will keep you safe, Bella, this I promise you."

She stared at me for a long while, then she threw herself into my arms. I wound my arms around her gaunt body and held her close.

"Carlisle?"

I looked at her.

"I'd be happy to be your mate."

I smiled so wide I thought my face would crack.

Then she winced.

I looked down at her body and her cuts.

"Right. Let me go and get my first aid kit and I'll get these on the road to healing."

"Are you a doctor or something Carlisle?"

I looked at her and grinned.

"The vampire doctor, sounds ridiculous, I know, my love."

She smiled at me once I said the endearment.

"I like you calling me that Carlisle."

I walked back to the bed with the first aid kit in my hands and sat next to her.

"Good. Because I like calling you that," I kissed her cheek.

"Now, my love, lets get you bandaged up."

I opened the first aid kit and took out the bandages and gauze.

AN:

Et voila!

Rather proud of this one actually. I sat typing away for about an hour doing this chapter.

Im trying to make sure all the chapters have at least 1000 in the word count.

So leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks very much!

xx


End file.
